starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Челси МакНелси/Галерея
Первый сезон Star Comes to Earth S1e1 marco surprised.png S1e1 looks like someone's in trouble.png Match Maker S1E3 Crowd of students pass Marco and Star.png S1E3 Star and Marco in class.png S1E3 Star draws on her desk.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick hands out graded tests.png S1E3 Star "hi, Skullzie".png S1E3 Star comes up with an idea.png S1E3 Star proposes a deal with Skullnick.png S1E3 Students in surprise.png S1E3 Justin shouting "Star Butterfly rules!".png S1E3 Echo Academy students cheering.png S1E3 Star blasts Skullnick with magic again.png S1E3 Star and Marco caught in magic field.png S1E3 Star, Marco, and Skullnick vanish.png S1E3 Justin listens to Star's study.png S1E3 Star talking about yesterday.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick's empty seat.png S1E3 Star and Marco smiling at each other.png S1E3 Star and Marco notice dimensional portal.png S1E3 Skullnick falls through dimensional portal.png S1E3 Star and Marco surprised.png S1E3 Justin kicks Marco's seat.png S1E3 Star apologizes to Marco.png S1E3 Marco "that's the most she's ever talked to me!".png S1E3 Star juggles her wand again.png S1E3 Star accidentally blasts Marco again.png S1E3 Marco with a butterfly-shaped head.png S1E3 Star blowing fire out on Marco's head.png Monster Arm S1E5 Echo Creek Academy cafeteria.png S1E5 Lars bullying nerdy student.png S1E5 Lars spills nerdy kid's lunch.png S1E5 Lars laughing at nerdy kid.png S1E5 Monster arm slaps Lars.png S1E5 Lars about to cry.png S1E5 Lars runs away crying.png S1E5 Monster arm picks up nerdy kid.png S1E5 Nerdy kid in Marco's debt.png S1E5 Ferguson pushes nerdy kid away.png S1E5 Ferguson and students cheer for Marco.png S1E5 Marco reaches monster arm toward Jackie.png S1E5 Schoolgirls like Marco's monster arm.png Brittney's Party S1E10 Girl baked a pie for Star Butterfly.png S1E10 Boy student eats girl's pie.png S1E10 Boy student 'I ate the pie!'.png S1E10 Star gives a double high-five.png Blood Moon Ball S1E15 Hope looking at Tom.png Interdimensional Field Trip S1E22 -echohs09 camera 1.png S1E22 - classroom vs paperclips.png S1E22 - no distractions.png S1E22 - no monkey business.png S1E22 - this is the echo creek museum of paperclips.png S1E22 - classroom whines.png S1E22 - life is suppose to be fun.png S1E22 Echo Creek Academy students excited.jpg S1E22 Star holding a smoldering schoolgirl.jpg Второй сезон Girls' Day Out S2E16 Star Butterfly lying bored in her chair.png S2E16 Star Butterfly looks over at Marisol.png S2E16 Star Butterfly says 'sup' to Marisol.png S2E16 Star Butterfly bored of her class.png S2E16 Star Butterfly sympathizing with Marisol.png S2E16 Star Butterfly falling out of her chair.png S2E16 Star Butterfly approaches Marisol's cage.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick 'why did you do that?'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'because she was bored!'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'we're all bored!'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly pointing at Hope and Chelsea.png S2E16 Skullnick commands Marco to retrieve Marisol.png S2E16 Marco Diaz upset at Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Chelsea slips on the janitor's wet floor.png S2E16 Star and Janna sneak through the Fall Hall.png S2E16 Echo Creek Academy students gathered in a group.png S2E16 Porcupine beast gallops through the Fall Hall.png S2E16 Fallen students scream at the porcupine beast.png Naysaya S2E26 Marco Diaz tries to salvage the situation.png S2E26 Marco 'if Marco were Chet, he'd totally punch Marco'.png S2E26 Marco, Naysaya, and Jackie at the movies.png S2E26 Marco Diaz and Jackie looking scared.png S2E26 Jackie holds onto Marco's arm scared.png Trickstar S2E29 Preston sucking all of the party guests' joy.png S2E29 Chelsea 'that girl just ruined our magic show!'.png S2E29 Chelsea 'you just stole my joy forever'.png S2E29 Chelsea angry at Star Butterfly.png S2E29 Party guests feeling sorry for Preston Change-O.png Mathmagic S2E32 Echo Creek Academy students bored in class.png S2E32 Jackie Lynn Thomas looking sleepy.png S2E32 Francis sleeping in Miss Skullnick's class.png S2E32 School students bored; Jackie passes out.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick looking at laughing Star.png S2E32 Classroom students look confused at Star.png S2E32 Star looking nervously at the equation.png S2E32 Star staring blankly at her fellow students.png S2E32 Star's classmates watch her write on the board.png S2E32 Marco Diaz's classmates looking at him.png S2E32 Marco Diaz hides his face in a textbook.png S2E32 Skullnick and classmates look back at Star.png S2E32 Star nervously approaches the front of the room.png S2E32 Skullnick hears Star talking out loud again.png S2E32 Skullnick hear Star's outburst again.png S2E32 Skullnick looking back at Star yet again.png S2E32 Star goes to the front of the room while glitching.png S2E32 Star Butterfly turns into Baby Star.png S2E32 Classroom's back wall breaking away.png S2E32 Overhead view of Star's classmates.png S2E32 Marco and classmates stare blankly at Star.png Collateral Damage S2E38 Student's headphones levitate off his head.png S2E38 Star and students outside Echo Creek Academy.png S2E38 Star Butterfly about to pull the white tarp.png S2E38 Star Butterfly reveals the new Otis statue.png S2E38 Girl in pigtails 'where you practice your kissing'.png S2E38 Girl in pigtails demanding her kissing hole.png S2E38 Depressed students in Miss Skullnick's class.png S2E38 School students looking very depressed.png S2E38 Alfonzo and Ferguson raise their hands.png S2E38 Star Butterfly rallying the school together.png S2E38 Echo Creek students and staff listen to Star.png S2E38 Star Butterfly kicking the school doors open.png S2E38 Star Butterfly 'let's get rid of that possum!'.png S2E38 Students and teachers cheering.png S2E38 Students and teachers in sepia-tone.png S2E38 Students and teachers destroy the new statue.png S2E38 Star tells her friends not to burn the school down.png Starcrushed S2E41 Marco 'forget Song Day ever happened'.png S2E41 Party guests looking at Star Butterfly.png S2E41 Janna and Jackie in complete shock.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей